<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siren's Song by wisteriawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910723">Siren's Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriawrites/pseuds/wisteriawrites'>wisteriawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Human Jung Wooyoung, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Siren Choi San, Sirens, graphic depictions of injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriawrites/pseuds/wisteriawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain was commanding the crew to pull the net back onboard, and judging by the struggle, it seemed they had caught something big. Wooyoung was expecting a seal, maybe a shark. </p>
<p>What he wasn’t expecting was a man to be pulled from the water in the net. Or what looked like a man at first glance, at least. </p>
<p>It was a siren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After saving a siren from an early death, Wooyoung finds himself being followed by the beautiful creature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Siren's Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working on a pirate ship wasn’t always so bad. </p>
<p>But it wasn’t always great, either. </p>
<p>Wooyoung had learned the hard way that he was on the very bottom of the food chain here. A (not so) glorified bus boy, if you will. The other crew members often pushed him around, made him clean up every little mess they made. He had even heard some of them calling him ‘shorty’ before. </p>
<p>Most days he was bored out of his mind. The captain of this ship was an old drunk, always barking orders that made no sense, even to the most loyal of crewmates. Wooyoung was rarely the target of his temper, because while he didn’t exactly enjoy his job, he did it well.</p>
<p>The captain had been working himself up into a frenzy for days. He had sailed them into the wide open ocean, anchored them in front of what was possibly the smallest island Wooyoung had ever seen. It looked completely deserted, yet he felt himself drawn to it, staring at the rocky surface from the deck. </p>
<p>A net was thrown overboard, and a gruff voice came from behind him. “I would stay away from there, boy.” Wooyoung turned, finding the captain stood over his shoulder, watching the island just as closely as him. “Why is that, captain?”</p>
<p>The man strode up beside him, put his hands on the railing. “The sirens live there.”</p>
<p>Wooyoung had heard stories of sirens. He’d never believed them, thought they were just tall tales used to scare sailors. He figured the captain must be drunk out of his mind again, but he would never tell him that. “Why have we docked here if there are sirens, then, captain?”</p>
<p>The captain smiled darkly at the poor excuse of an island and walked away, leaving Wooyoung’s question unanswered. He turned to get back to work, but couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched from the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♠</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wooyoung was just falling asleep when there was a commotion on deck. He tugged on his boots before heading up to see what all the fuss was about. </p>
<p>The captain was commanding the crew to pull the net back onboard, and judging by the struggle, it seemed they had caught something big. Wooyoung was expecting a seal, maybe a shark. </p>
<p>What he wasn’t expecting was a man to be pulled from the water in the net. Or what looked like a man at first glance, at least. </p>
<p>It was a siren.</p>
<p>Its tail was long, elegant, in shades of purples, greens, and blues. Scales fell from its shoulders down its arms and led to hands with webbed fingers tipped with small claws. From what Wooyoung could see from afar, its eyes were ocean blue and had small fangs on both the top and lower jaw. Its hair was dark brown on top with a light shade of violet hidden beneath.</p>
<p>The siren was thrashing, trying to free itself from the net. It was practically screeching, the sound completely human, as it was dropped on deck. The crew worked to restrain it, tied its hands together around one of the masts so it couldn’t escape. </p>
<p>Wooyoung watched the captain kneel in front of it, holding its chin in his hand so gently it could have been a lover’s touch. He murmured something to the creature that Wooyoung couldn’t hear before standing up and addressing another crewmate. “Go get the prisoner below deck.” </p>
<p>The crew member disappeared and returned with a man from another ship they had pillaged. He brought the man to the edge of the deck, and threw him down in front of the plank. The captain turned to the siren laid out before him and pointed to the man. “Sing,” he demanded, putting corks in his ears. The rest of the crew followed suit, using their fingers and hands to plug their own, Wooyoung included.</p>
<p>But the siren didn’t sing. The captain tried three more times. It seemed like the siren didn’t understand human language. In his frustration, the captain turned around, his eyes landing on Wooyoung. “You, boy. Come here.” </p>
<p>Wooyoung approached slowly. Most of the crew had given up on watching the show by now and had disappeared to their own beds. “Yes, captain?”</p>
<p>“You sit here and watch it. If it doesn’t sing by midnight, you come and get me.”</p>
<p>Wooyoung gave a slight nod and a, “Yes, captain.” He let out a sigh when the captain vanished into his own quarters. His attention turned to the creature below him. He knelt down and tucked his knees under himself.</p>
<p>“Can you understand me?” The siren gave no response. Wooyoung sighed again and glanced over his shoulder. The tiny island was already disappearing into the horizon. It seemed the wind was on the ship’s side. </p>
<p>Even though he was sure the siren didn’t understand, he continued to talk to it. “My name is Wooyoung,” he gestured to himself as he spoke. “Wooyoung.” The siren seemed to understand at least an introduction, giving a small nod and a series of quiet clicks. </p>
<p>“He’s going to kill you if you don’t do what he says.” It was useless to try, he knew that. “Can you sing?” The blank look on the creature’s face made him hum a quick tune, trying to get his point across. The siren quickly began to shake its head, eyes darting from the man on the plank to Wooyoung. It looked so afraid that it caught Wooyoung off guard. “Okay, okay. No singing.”</p>
<p>He huffed and sat back. If the siren wouldn’t sing, the captain would surely see it as worthless and kill it. It hadn’t necessarily done anything wrong. Wooyoung didn’t think he could let that happen. The beauty of the creature in front of him may have been playing a part, but he wanted to help. </p>
<p>He couldn’t just set the siren free, though. The captain would know it had been him. He didn’t want to think about what would happen then. </p>
<p>Wooyoung stood and strode over to the prisoner on the plank. Slowly, he guided him over to the very same mast the siren was currently tied to. The man was blindfolded and gagged, which worked in his favor. He couldn’t have the man shouting and waking anyone up. As quickly as he could, he untied the siren and moved the bindings over to the man. He ignored the look of shock the creature was giving him in favor of making his way to the provisions. </p>
<p>With two full boxes of food and freshwater loaded onto a lifeboat, Wooyoung brought his attention back to the siren. He was surprised to see it hadn’t moved at all. He supposed it must feel heavier out of the water than it did in it as he scooped it up into his arms - at least, that was how it felt when he held it; it was much heavier than it looked. </p>
<p>The tail was so long it hardly fit into the boat. It took some maneuvering, but Wooyoung fit himself in along with the siren and slowly began lowering the boat into the water. Once it was down, Wooyoung moved to begin paddling but found the siren still staring at him in awe. He had thought it would have left by now.</p>
<p>“You can go.” A blink in response. </p>
<p>Wooyoung gave the side of its tail a gentle push, urging it to enter the water. “Go on. Shoo.”</p>
<p>In one graceful movement, the siren was out of the boat and in the sea. Wooyoung began to inhale deeply, but was cut short by a wet hand wrapping around his wrist. His hand was pulled, and panic began to surge inside him, and his only thought was, this is how he’s going to die. Drowned and ripped apart by a siren.</p>
<p>A gentle hum played in his ears, slow and melodic, and his fear began to dissipate. The siren was looking at him, the hand around his wrist never leaving as it brought his hand to its lips. The kiss was barely there, so soft they might as well not be touching each other at all. The siren drew away from him, hand still wrapped gently around his wrist. </p>
<p>As it let its hand fall away from his wrist, the siren opened its mouth for the first time that night. “Thank you.” And then it was gone, dipping below the waves before Wooyoung could even process that it had been able to understand him the entire time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♠</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The siren was following him. </p>
<p>At first he had thought it was a shark, but upon closer investigation, the violet shimmer below the surface was anything but a shark.</p>
<p>It was even there when he stopped for the night, too exhausted to keep rowing. It circled his tiny boat, definitely behaving like a shark now. Wooyoung wasn’t sure if he was comforted by the fact that he seemingly had a protector or if he should be worried that he may wake up to his boat being tipped over and being devoured. </p>
<p>Either way, as he lay facing up at the stars, he wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>The sound of the waves gently sloshing was lulling him to sleep when he felt the boat shift. He was sat up in an instant, believing he really was just being stalked for a meal. He found the siren staring at him, its hands placed on the edge of the boat. It didn’t appear as if it was about to tip him over, but he didn’t lower his guard. </p>
<p>Now that he knew it could understand him, it didn’t feel so strange to question it. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>The siren didn’t respond for a moment, just reached out for Wooyoung’s wrist for the second time. He didn’t give it the chance to make purchase, pulling his arm to hold it against his chest. “I’m not going to hurt you,” the siren’s voice was silky smooth, honestly one of the most beautiful he had ever heard. “You’re pretty.” </p>
<p>Wooyoung didn’t think shocked was enough to describe how he was feeling. He couldn’t believe something so absolutely stunning was the one telling him he was pretty. “Thank… you?” The siren gave him a dimpled smile, revealing fangs that had no right being as adorable as they were, considering they were most definitely made for shredding flesh. </p>
<p>The siren reached out for him again, slowly this time, and Wooyoung allowed it. He was expecting the cold hand to be slimy, but it was more like a normal wet human hand than he thought it would be. It was looking at him with only curiosity, and he figured it might be more human than fish after all. “Why didn’t you just do what he said? Aren’t you supposed to sing and lure sailors to their deaths?” Wooyoung questioned.</p>
<p>The siren was playing with his fingers, apparently fascinated by the lack of webbing between them. “That man didn’t do anything to me. I didn’t have a reason to.” It said it with such a lack of interest, as if it was a conversation about the weather. Wooyoung gaped for a moment. “But… all the legends say that sirens drown sailors and eat them.” The siren paused it's prying at Wooyoung’s hand, looking utterly insulted. The look then turned into a pout. </p>
<p>“Not all of us kill for fun,” and with that, it continued its investigation of Wooyoung’s hands. The fact that there really were more sirens out there, likely gathered around that tiny island, settled deep in his gut. The insulted look was enough reassurance that he wasn’t going to be killed after letting his guard down, though. “Do you have a name?”</p>
<p>“San.” </p>
<p>A pretty name, Wooyoung thought. As pretty as everything about the creature was, he was still exhausted. He had no idea what time it was anymore, but it had to be well past midnight. He moved to settle back down in the boat, uncomfortable at best but better than nothing, and San still didn’t release his hand. </p>
<p>Wooyoung fell asleep to the gentle waves and the sensation of fingers toying with the palm of his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>♠</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It continued like this for days. </p>
<p>Wooyoung would row and row until he couldn’t feel his arms anymore, then he would settle down for the night, and San would be there playing with and examining a new part of his body. </p>
<p>The last time the ship had ported wasn’t that long ago, and Wooyoung was relying on memory to get himself there again. He could only hope he was going the right direction.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how many days had passed anymore. It had to be well past noon now, but Wooyoung had given up on rowing for the moment. He had these moments often, and the first time it happened San had taken it upon himself to push the little boat instead. He was pushing it now, allowing Wooyoung to lie back and close his eyes for a little while. </p>
<p>He was so close to falling asleep when the boat stopped, jerked a bit, and a quiet bump sounded behind him. Wooyoung sat up and found San peeking up over the edge of the boat at him and, looking over his shoulder, a tiny but bustling town. </p>
<p>He was up in an instant, climbing out of the boat and onto dry land. Leaving San behind, he headed towards the first inn he spotted, ready to sleep in a warm bed. </p>
<p>It was empty inside, save for a bored looking woman seated at the bar. Wooyoung approached her, clearing his throat. She didn’t look up, only examined her nails like he wasn’t there. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>The woman looked up at him, her hand still held up in front of her. “Is there a room available?”</p>
<p>“Do you have money?” She looked him up and down, and then he realized how disheveled he must look after so long in a tiny row boat. “Well, no, but I could work and-”</p>
<p>“No money, no room, kid. Get lost.” Wooyoung huffed, irritated about being interrupted, but the woman was back to staring at her nails and he took that as his cue to leave. </p>
<p>When he returned to the boat, he had been expecting San to be gone. What he didn’t expect was to find the siren inside the boat, wrapped up in the blanket he had been using every night. Wooyoung sat down on the ground beside the boat with a sigh. “Don’t you want to go home?” </p>
<p>San shook his head, drawing the blanket tighter around his shoulders, small droplets of water dripping from his hair. “You’re nicer to me than anyone else I know.”</p>
<p>Wooyoung was a little taken aback. He hadn’t exactly been rude to the siren, but he hadn’t been very inviting either. “I am?” San nodded, the movement shaking the blanket loose from his neck. Then Wooyoung noticed the small slits on each side of San’s neck (he assumed they were gills, but they could also have been fins for all he knew) were gone. </p>
<p>With a single movement, Wooyoung pulled the blanket away from San’s tail. Or rather, his legs. Long, smooth legs. He gaped, all words having left him. San was staring right back at him, not caring one bit about having been completely exposed. An embarrassing amount of time later, all he was able to manage was, “How long have you been able to do that?”</p>
<p>San just shrugged, his eyes falling to his legs while Wooyoung was desperately trying not to think about how positively <i>male</i> this siren really was. San wiggled his toes experimentally and Wooyoung pushed a heavy breath out his nose as he stood, recovering the newfound nudity. He pointed at the boat and gave a firm “Stay.” Thankfully, it seemed San would listen.</p>
<p>Now that the inn had fallen through, Wooyoung had to search for somewhere to stay. On top of that, he now also had to figure out how to deal with a siren who seemed determined to stick around. His wandering led him into a small wooded area, and right in the center was an abandoned hut. </p>
<p>It was obvious that whoever previously lived there had left in a hurry and been gone for quite some time now, if the layer of dust on every surface was anything to go by. They had left virtually everything behind. Clothing, food, you name it. What Wooyoung was most interested in was the bed. It was simple, a mattress and a blanket, but it was enough. Anything was better than the unforgiving boards of the boat. </p>
<p>Upon further investigation of the surrounding area, a river that opened up to the sea was nearby enough to supply water. He would even be able to bring the boat right up to the hut, and did just that. </p>
<p>San’s new pair of legs aside, Wooyoung figured it might be nice to have someone to keep him company. The siren really hadn’t done anything wrong, and the few conversations they had the past days had been enough to tell him San was kind enough, just very curious. He could think of worse people to share his new home with. </p>
<p>The only problem now was the innocent admiration of the beauty of a mythical creature that had now blown into downright attraction. Wooyoung wasn’t shy about his attraction to men, but this wasn’t something he had planned on. He now had a very beautiful, very naked man living with him, the likes of which he had never seen. And San was completely oblivious to it, just sat in the little boat while Wooyoung tied it to a nearby tree. </p>
<p>He turned to San, hands on his hips. “Come on.” He didn’t mean to sound so irritated, but it came out that way and he was quick to soften himself. “Can you walk?” San glanced at his feet, looking unsure. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Wooyoung took the few steps to close the distance between them and held out his hand. The siren took it with a small (fangless) smile, allowing Wooyoung to help him stand. The blanket still wrapped around him (thankfully giving at least a little bit of decency) San was a bit wobbly, but didn’t fall over. A little encouragement later and he was walking. It wasn’t unlike watching a newborn kitten take its first steps. </p>
<p>There was enough left from what he stole from the ship and salvageable supplies inside the hut for Wooyoung to cook a simple meal. San looked suspicious of it at first (Wooyoung belatedly realized he was used to eating raw fish and human flesh) but he melted once he took a bite and Wooyoung felt pride swell in his chest. He could make a siren moan with his cooking. </p>
<p>That night, Wooyoung went out to the river to wash himself up. Clothes left at the riverbank, he stepped into the cold water and felt the grime of days and days floating in the middle of the ocean wash away. He was running his hands over his face when he heard the grass rustle and the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the ground. He turned and found San seated at the riverbank. </p>
<p>He still hadn’t ditched the blanket and Wooyoung was thankful. He really didn’t think he could handle it. “Thank you for the food,” he said. Wooyoung nodded, resuming his washing. His hair was soaked now, dripping water into his eyes. “I want to ask you something,” he began. When San hummed, he continued. “How are you so comfortable with me? Don’t you want to, like, eat my face off?”</p>
<p>San actually considered his question, something he hadn’t done before now. After a moment, he answered. “I don’t know. I don’t think I have any issues with being around you normally.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“I don’t have any desire to hurt you like this. But… if you were to get hurt, I think that would cause problems.” He nodded to himself, satisfied.</p>
<p>“So if I bleed around you, it would send you into a frenzy?” San nodded again. “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>The siren was looking at him with an expression that he could only describe as sorrowful. He was so drawn into those blue eyes that he noticed his pupils were actually slits, not round like a human’s. “It wouldn’t actually be me. It’s more instinctual than anything,” he said. “I would never want to hurt you.”</p>
<p>Wooyoung felt a little pang in his chest. He trusted San completely despite barely knowing him. “I know.” The little smile San gave him showed off his dimples cutely. </p>
<p>He was perfectly comfortable sleeping curled up against San in their shared bed that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♠</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting San to wear clothes was easier said than done.</p>
<p>Wooyoung assumed it must make sense when you’ve lived your entire life without needing to wear clothes, but he couldn’t handle him walking around with just a blanket a second day unless he wanted to jump his bones. The siren eventually gave in, and Wooyoung discovered that whoever used to live here was around the same size as the both of them. </p>
<p>The longer they lived together, the more Wooyoung learned about San, and his kind in general. He learned that his favorite food was meat (just meat in general, he didn’t specify) and that male sirens are exceptionally rare, which made him very sought after. That explained why the captain had seemed to target him specifically. San had never spoken to a human before Wooyoung, but had always been interested in how they live. </p>
<p>It made Wooyoung a little sad to know that his first interaction with humans had been being pulled out of his home and tied to a ship. It was a wonder to him how he was still so fascinated by humans, but then again, sirens have killed countless sailors and they still sought out the creatures. </p>
<p>Sometimes San would go swim in the river, and most times Wooyoung would sit and watch him, scales and all. He would watch the siren look completely at peace in the water, even so far away from his tiny little island. San’s toned body being on display was always a bonus, but he really tried his hardest to ignore that. </p>
<p>One of those nights, San folded his arms on the riverbank and rested his chin on them, eyes fixed on Wooyoung. The moon was full and provided enough light for him to notice how blown San’s pupils were, almost twice their usual size. “Wooyoung?” </p>
<p>He hummed, letting the siren know he was listening. San bit the inside of his cheek, looking uncomfortable. Like he was holding himself back. The calm quiet of his voice was the opposite of how he looked. “You’re bleeding.” His eyes fell to Wooyoung’s bare feet, and he followed the gaze to find that he was, in fact, bleeding. His pupils weren’t blown from the dark, or any normal emotion that has that effect. They were blown from bloodlust. </p>
<p>His brain supplied himself with what San had said before, weeks ago now. </p>
<p>
  <i>“If you were to get hurt, I think that would cause problems.”</i>
</p>
<p>Instead of backing away, maybe even going inside like he knew he should, Wooyoung stayed where he was. He trusted this siren more than he had any right to. “You won’t hurt me.” San didn’t seem to hear him, eyes still fixed on where his ankle was dripping blood onto the ground below him. “San. Look at me.” The siren forced himself to look up, pupils still a disturbing size. </p>
<p>“You won’t hurt me,” he repeated, and made what could’ve possibly been the last mistake he ever would. He moved the bleeding leg closer to San and watched as the slit pupils constricted then dilated again at the temptation. “You said you would never hurt me, remember?” San looked like he was fighting within himself silently, fighting against every instinct that Wooyoung had been learning about these past weeks. </p>
<p>San’s hand came to wrap around his ankle, gentle like Wooyoung was made of glass. A test of his will. He made no other moves, just stayed that way while his pupils slowly returned to their normal size, and Wooyoung let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He gave the siren a crooked smile, not noticing his blood now falling onto his hand.</p>
<p>White flashed before Wooyoung’s eyes as an unexpected burst of pain shot from his ankle. Teeth buried deep into his flesh, the pressure increasing as the siren went to suddenly tear the flesh from his bones. </p>
<p>Wooyoung screamed, the air escaping his lungs. His brain woke up in an instant as he realized San was no longer keeping up with his gentleness, losing the fight he had no chance of winning in the first place. </p>
<p>He was kicking his legs, trying to get a grip against the slippery creature, until he managed to and with all the strength he had, pushed San off of him. </p>
<p>He scrambled back, fingers scratching over the surface of the riverbank. He heard San’s playful laugh in his head as hands reached for his legs, trying to pull him back. The siren’s sharp nails scratched the skin on Wooyoung’s calf. He didn’t even feel it as the adrenaline in his veins numbed the pain. </p>
<p>He managed to pull himself back onto the grassy surface of the clearing.</p>
<p>Sharp, playful eyes calmly popped above the water, pupils constricted fully until the slits weren’t visible from where Wooyoung was, just a deep ocean of blue left, and then maliciously curved lips came into view. The siren’s tongue was lapping up the blood that had stained his lips and seeped between his teeth as he slowly moved closer to the riverbank. </p>
<p>Wooyoung pulled back even further onto land, his breaths irregular and his heart beating rapidly. How could he have been so stupid? He stopped only when he felt his back hit the wall of the hut.</p>
<p>
  <i>So much trust in a siren.</i>
</p>
<p>He saw San’s lips parting and soon a song reached him. He pressed his fingers into his ears immediately, not caring that his nails were scratching the skin inside, as he desperately tried to block out the music that was meant to draw him back to the siren. Wooyoung could still hear it so he began singing loudly to himself, random songs he had learned over the years, louder and louder until he couldn’t hear the siren anymore. </p>
<p>
  <i>Smart little human.</i>
</p>
<p>San’s voice echoed through his head.</p>
<p>
  <i>Don't you want to hear my pretty songs?</i>
</p>
<p>Wooyoung’s eyes were fixed on the siren, his body pulling away at every single movement of the creature in the water. He kept singing, switching to yelling between songs and not caring that he was hurting his throat in the process.</p>
<p>
  <i>How long do you think you can keep covering your ears?</i>
</p>
<p>Wooyoung had no idea, and he doubted only this would take him very far, so he did the only rational thing he had all night. His body was trembling, the adrenaline had faded and the pain in the bite on his ankle and the scratches on his calf hit him quickly as he stood and entered the hut. </p>
<p>The closed door drowned out the sound of the siren’s song enough for him to uncover his ears and allow him to stop screeching. Instead he sang quietly under his breath as he wrapped up his injured leg and laid back in their bed. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before the song echoing outside stopped, and Wooyoung assumed that San was back to himself without the presence of Wooyoung’s blood right in front of him. He fell asleep with one thought in his mind.</p>
<p>That hadn’t really been San in the river.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♠</p>
<p> </p>
<p>San didn’t come inside that night. </p>
<p>When Wooyoung awoke alone, he spared a glance out the window and found him fast asleep halfway on the riverbank. After changing the dressings on his injured leg and burning the old bloodied ones, he limped outside to wake him.</p>
<p>He sat down beside San’s head and gently ran his fingers over the gills (yes, they were actually gills) on his neck. San made a quiet sound, his eyes blinking open slowly. He blinked up at Wooyoung as he often did in the morning, but his calm expression quickly turned to one of horror and before he knew it, San was on the opposite side of the riverbank.</p>
<p>At first Wooyoung panicked, thinking San was about to be sent into another frenzy because he had started bleeding again, but one look at him and the tear tracks running down his cheeks told him what was happening. “I’m sorry,” the siren hiccuped. “I’m so, so sorry.”</p>
<p>Wooyoung shushed him and shook his head. “Don’t apologize. I’m the one who should be sorry. You tried to warn me and I didn’t listen.” </p>
<p>“But - but I hurt you. I tried to kill you.” </p>
<p>“Because I tempted you instead of going inside. Don’t be sorry, Sannie,” the nickname slipped out before he could catch himself. “It was my fault, and I think I got what I deserved for doing that.”</p>
<p>San didn’t say anything else about the previous night and came back to this side of the riverbank, touching his wet cheeks. “What’s h-happening to me?”</p>
<p>Wooyoung huffed out a laugh and reached over to run his fingers through San’s hair. “They’re called tears. It’s what happens when you cry up here.”</p>
<p>“I’m n-not sick?”</p>
<p>“No,” Wooyoung gave him a small smile. “You’re not sick.”</p>
<p>It seemed San had as much to learn as he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♠</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking San into the town for the first time was like taking a child into a candy shop. He was so fascinated by everything, and despite the looks they were getting from the locals, Wooyoung didn’t try to stop his exploring. </p>
<p>It was cute, and he really didn’t mind explaining what things were to him. </p>
<p>The previous owner of the hut had left in such a hurry that they left behind their money as well as everything else in the hut. When Wooyoung found it he had declared he was going into town to buy food and San insisted on coming to help because he was still limping (but Wooyoung was sure he really just wanted to go explore).</p>
<p>Wooyoung took advantage of his presence, and eventually filled San’s arms with items he bought. He ended up getting enough to last them a while, and stored it up once they got back to the hut. </p>
<p>San had been keeping his distance since he lost control, though. As excited as he had been about going into town, he went right back to staying at arms length once they got home. Wooyoung didn’t understand why, because they had already gone over that it hadn’t been San’s fault. Multiple times, now. </p>
<p>It didn’t help that with each day that passes Wooyoung was growing more and more attached to the siren. It wasn’t just physical attraction anymore. It was infatuation. And as someone who usually thrives on attention, having the person he was infatuated with ignore him stung. </p>
<p>So he was going to fix that.</p>
<p>San was sat on the bed, seeming to be tracing over the wood grain pattern of the wall. Wooyoung steeled himself and made quick work of removing his pants. He’s kept his leg wrapped this whole time, not really wanting to subject either of them to looking at it. The dressings were going to distract from his plan, though. Off they come, then. </p>
<p>The sight was gruesome, to say the least. His ankle was absolutely ravaged, which was mostly his own fault for pulling against San’s grip on it. Besides the single large section missing, there were other smaller missing chunks of flesh. It would never look the same again, but it didn’t really matter as long as it still functioned properly (which it did, thank you). The scratches weren’t as bad, but they were still deep enough to sting.</p>
<p>With as much of a sway in his hips he could muster, Wooyoung strode over to the bed and placed himself on San’s lap, his hands rested on his chest. “Sannie,” he purred. “I want you to play with me.”</p>
<p>San’s hands instinctively found a place on Wooyoung’s hips as he settled his ass down against his clothed crotch. He honestly didn’t even know if sirens could feel sexual pleasure but he was about to find out. </p>
<p>“Play?” Wooyoung nodded despite San’s confused expression. “You don’t pay attention to me anymore.” He put on his best pout and felt his confidence grow as San melted under the expression. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” San said. Wooyoung gave him a smile, then leaned in to press a kiss to his jaw as he murmured, “I really like you, Sannie…” He felt the siren swallow as his lips moved against his throat. “Do you like me, too?” </p>
<p>The grip on his hips tightened and for a moment Wooyoung thought he was about to be shoved off. But then San was nodding and saying, “I like you, too.”</p>
<p>Wooyoung leaned in again, this time connecting his lips to the siren’s. It was clumsy at first, but then San finally got the picture and figured out what he was supposed to be doing. It wasn’t like anything he had ever shared with another person, not desperate or heated. It was soft and slow, like they had all the time in the world. </p>
<p>He didn’t even need to seduce the siren anymore. He already knew he had won his heart without it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had this idea in my head for months now and it feels so good to finally write it out!</p>
<p>I know it's been a little while since I last posted and for that I apologize. I found a new job and I'm working more often than not, but I have a lot of ideas in the works, mostly Woosan but possibly even some Woosansang and SKZ ships!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>